1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit voltage converters, and more specifically, to reducing overvoltage stress during voltage switching.
2. Related Art
Voltage converters, such as buck converters, utilize switching components, such as transistors. The gate oxide in transistors has generally been decreasing over subsequent transistor generations, which reduces the transistor voltage tolerance. At the same time, battery voltages have not decreased, which have a maximum operating voltage that may exceed the transistor voltage tolerance, resulting in efficiency loss or even destruction of the transistors.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.